


(i am) the one he'll listen to

by argonauticae



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Loki, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonauticae/pseuds/argonauticae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Thor and I are wed, you will no longer have his ear," Sif says to Loki, without even sparing him a glance. Loki will do anything  not to lose his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i am) the one he'll listen to

**Author's Note:**

> lol i couldnt think of a better title orz

"When Thor and I are wed, you will no longer have his ear," Sif says to Loki, without even sparing him a glance, as they're standing at the edge of the training grounds watching Thor and Hogun spar. 

She's upset about some trivial piece of advice Loki had extended to Thor, advice Thor had taken to heart against her protests. 

Loki stares at her profile, strong and unwavering like always, and knows in that moment what he didn't want to believe before - that she's right. It won't happen right away, perhaps, but with time Loki will lose his influence over Thor, influence he's had all his life, influence he is not about to give up.

Crossing his arms, unconsciously mimicking Sif's stance, Loki says, "we'll see," and starts planning. 

-

Loki is hiding, quite on purpose. It's always better to make Thor come find him all on his own, make it seem like his own decision to seek Loki out. 

It usually doesn't take long - Thor does like having someone always by his side. He has Sif and the Warriors Three of course but Loki likes to pride himself in being set apart from them, being brother, confidant and lover all in one. Well, secret lover. 

But hopefully soon there will be nothing secret about their relationship and Sif's place as future spouse will be usurped. 

Loki refuses be replaced for the sake of bearing heirs, and, Loki slides his hand over his stomach, the barely there curve of his stomach is the key. 

Thor has many qualities, good and bad, and one of them is an unshakable sense of honor. When he finds out that Loki accidentally, though of course fully planned in actuality, has been impregnated by Thor then he will insist on them marrying, quite gladly as well, Loki thinks. 

It's the excuse they both need, really, for even if Thor is fond of Sif and has accepted their future together, he is of late nothing but sad beneath his usual boisterous exterior and rather more possessive than usual whenever he's alone with Loki.

Suddenly, there's the creak of Loki's door opening. "Loki? Are you here?" Thor has found him.

Loki doesn't answer, but he moves just enough against the wall of the vaulted doorway opening up to his balcony to make the drapes hiding him shift ever so slightly.

Thor laughs, quietly like he's trying to muffle it, like they're playing a game. Loki supposes they are. 

The drapes get yanked to the side. "Found you," Thor exclaims with a wide grin that sobers by degrees when Loki doesn't smile back. "What is it?," he asks, stepping in close and setting his broad, warrior hands on Loki's waist. 

Loki has many qualities, good and bad, and one of them is the ease with which his eyes can glimmer with tears. 

"I must-," he swallows, looking out at the view of Asgard, glinting in twilight, "I fear I must leave Asgard."

"Leave Asgard?" Thor frowns, his grip on Loki's waist tightening. "Brother, why?"

"I have not been feeling well-," he starts but Thor presses forward.

"You are ill? The healers can-" 

Loki lays a hand over Thor's lips, silencing him. "Please do not interrupt me."

Thor nods, eyes so blue and earnest and emotional. Loki almost feels bad for the deception but it's for a future only Loki can give them. 

"I have not been feeling well lately, and I think perhaps you've noticed," Loki says, indicating with his brows that Thor should answer him. Thor opens his mouth beneath Loki's hand but ends up nodding yes jerkily, yes he's noticed. Of course he has, Loki's made sure of it. 

"I thought that perhaps it was merely something I had eaten, something disagreeable to my system, or something poisoned-," Thor eyes grow wide with worry at that but Loki continues, "- and so I used my magic to diagnose myself. And. And I have not ingested anything poisonous. I. I am with child."

Thor scowls suddenly and pulls sharply on Loki's wrist so he can speak. "Do not jest with me so," he says, irritated.

"I am not jesting," Loki spits out, angry but not surprised that Thor doesn't believe him. 

He twists Thor's grip on his wrist around and pushing the flat of Thor's hand over his stomach, over the slight but unmistakable curve where usually there is nothing but flat abdominal muscles.

 

 

Thor freezes, body utterly still as he starts to understand the truth of the matter.

"A child," Thor says eventually with hesitant wonder, splaying his fingers wide.

Loki blinks and a tear makes its way down his cheek. "Yes. A child. Your child."

Thor starts to smile, a happiness taking over him that Loki is quick to squash. 

"This is why I will have to leave. I can not remain here, heavy with your child as you plan for your wedding to Sif. I can not raise our child here in Asgard, a bastard and a threat to the legitimate heirs you and Sif will produce." 

And he will have to leave if Thor doesn't do what's honorable, leave or give the child up, and the latter is out of the question, he will not be separated from a child of his body no matter the reason for it's conception.

It's a calculated risk, this whole plan of his, and though he's quite confident of the outcome there's still a piece of him that's scared stiff, waiting for rejection. 

"No, you will stay," Thor says, voice gruff, "you will  _stay_ , brother." Thor kisses Loki's wet cheeks, holds him in a tight embrace. "We will speak to Father and he will see, he will see that my betrothal to Sif must be broken for the sake of us marrying instead."

"He will not," Loki cries. "He will think I, Mischief-maker,  _Lie-smith_ ," he bites out while tears drip from his chin, "did this on purpose to lure you away, to spite Sif." Odin will turn that one eye of his upon Loki and somehow see that the circumstances of their situation is no accident, even if Thor believes so.

Thor shakes his head. "Do not despair so, Loki. Have faith in our father. And if he does not give us his leniency and blessing then we will leave together for I will not be parted from you, or from our child." 

A mighty threat, a blessing or the disappearance of Asgard's princes. Perhaps Loki does get a bit more genuinely soft-eyed at that, because he would, Thor would leave Asgard for Loki, for Loki and the child growing in his belly. 

Loki cups Thor's face gently with his hands. "Then faith I must have for what is Asgard without its son of Odin," Loki says.

"For what is Thor without Loki," Thor counters, eyes gleaming with tears, making Loki's chest suddenly constrict with emotion.

"You will never need to find out," Loki whispers fiercely and kisses him.

-

"You monster," Sif hisses at him, plate of sweetmeats and a drink in her hands, having caught Loki in a private pocket of space. 

Asgard is celebrating, in honor of Thor and Loki's surprising, upcoming nuptials. Loki rather admires Sif for showing up at all, putting on a polite face for the fiance now turned friend again, but then the price for breaking the engagement had been paid in full and not showing would lead to talk of pettiness on her behalf and thinking herself above her station.

"Careful now," Loki whispers with a smirk he knows is just on the edge of being devilish and which makes Sif's glare intensify, "when Thor and I are wed, no one but I will have his ear." 


End file.
